Side effects of the bond
by Gamma Cavy
Summary: Having been bound to Dark and Krad for so long left some unexpected side effects... A one shot about what being bound to magical creatures can do to humans.


**AN 1: please review, I like feedback. Anyone who wants to use this world is welcome to it, just credit me for the idea.**

* * *

Riku sighed as she looked out the window; she had asked Daisuke to come over tonight but he  
had blurted an obvious excuse and declined. Ever since the disaster that Daisuke had later  
explained to be the sealing of Dark and Krad back to where they had come from the two of them had been going steady, but always twice a month Daisuke would make awkward excuses and vanish. This time however she had noticed that Risa's tentative boyfriend Satoshi Hikari(1) also declined a get together, citing work as his reason. The door creaked as Risa entered and padded over to stand next to her.

" The moon is beautiful tonight." she said.

Riku nodded, the full moon was very beautiful tonight.

"I wanted to spend the full moon with Satoshi just once but every time I ask he says he's busy. It's the same with the half moon too."

Riku was suddenly struck by a thought. Although she didn't pay as much attention to the  
moon as Risa did she was almost certain that every time Daisuke had made an excuse and vanished the moon had been either half, or full.

"Daisuke always makes an excuse on those nights too." she told Risa.

"Do you think they are doing something together on those nights?" Risa inquired.

"Maybe they are" Riku mused out loud "but what, and why the half moon and the full?"

" I don't kn-" Risa abruptly cut herself off and gasped "look it's Daisuke!" she pointed.

Riku followed her sisters finger. It was Daisuke, that hair was very distinctive.

"Where's he going?" she wondered.

"Let's find out."

* * *

They followed Daisuke to a rise overlooking the beach. It used to be a hill but had become a cliff in the earthquakes. Riku shuddered remembering the ground giving way under her.(2)

Daisuke approached a figure silhouette in the moonlight, as he did the figure turned. Risa gasped, as the moonlight illuminated Satoshi's face.

She whispered. "They_ are_ doing something together."

As Daisuke and Satoshi greeted each other the sisters crept closer, attempting to make out  
what they were saying.

''-wasn't sure -you-be here." They made out Daisuke saying.

"-always- come if - possible." Satoshi replied.

"-ly with me?"

" You need to ask? Of course I will."

"I didn't think I could ever do this again after Dark was gone, after all Wyth can't link to me.  
I'm glad I was wrong."

'_Link to him_' Riku and Risa looked at each other in confusion, what did Daisuke mean when he said his pet rabbit couldn't link to him?

"Daisuke, have you thought about what it means that we can do this?"

"Yes, but all we can do is hope it doesn't go much farther than this. I suppose we really  
should've thought about what no longer being tied to them might do after they were bound to our families for so long."

"I hadn't ever thought I would be free at all. At least this doesn't hurt to do the way Krad's wings hurt."

"Thank god for that." Daisuke laughed.

There was silence for a few minutes. If Satoshi and Daisuke were still talking it was too quiet for the twins to make out.

Then on some unseen signal the two made a running leap over the edge of the cliff. Riku was too stunned to scream. She felt Risa lay a comforting hand on her shoulder "They are all right."

"Risa they just jumped of the cliff, tell me how that equals all right." she hissed.

Risa pointed. Turning her head to follow her sisters arm Riku saw a flash of red in the distance and the sisters watched as Daisuke soared up on scarlet wings, followed half a second later by Satoshi on silver-blue wings.

A few feathers drifted down to them as they watched their loved ones fly. They looked so free. Soaring, and diving, swooping low and then flying so high they were barely visible, then falling and catching themselves. After a while they swooped down and landed, folding wings behind them. Satoshi looked at them and said simply "So, now you know."

Before Riku could say anything, she heard Risa reply "Yes."

Riku exploded, "What do we know exactly, how do you have wings, and what's going on?"

Daisuke answered "We were bound to Dark and Krad for so long. With them gone our own magic is free, but after four hundred years of their magic seeping into our bloodlines, our magic is not normal human magic anymore. We don't need ritual and chants the way mom does."

"Or spill magic into any artwork we try to make, therefore cursing it the way my ancestors did." Satoshi added.

Daisuke looked at Riku with concern "You're shaking, is something wrong?"

Riku suddenly realized that it was very cold out and she was freezing. "Just the cold," she said.

Daisuke came close and shifted his left wing, wrapping it around her. It was impossibly light and so warm,she ran her fingers through his feathers curiously. He shuddered slightly, "Could you not do that? It tickles."

She noticed Satoshi hugging Risa with arms and wings both and smiled, the mystery was solved and what they had learned was nice; after the initial shock wore off anyway. "So now that we know and you've flown can we go somewhere warmer and you can explain more about this. our house is fine.

Daisuke folded his wing around her more tightly for a moment, then relaxed, "That would be nice Riku. Thank you for accepting this."

''I love you, of course I don't mind you having wings. Especially not after you saved my life in the earthquake because you had wings."

Satoshi snorted. "I told you she wouldn't mind Daisuke."

"You were right, and I told you Risa would love them but you were to nervous to tell her."

Chatting amiably the four returned to the sisters house, Riku and Risa still wrapped in their boyfriends wings.

* * *

A.N. 2: I wanted to try something dealing with the possible side effects of having been bound to Dark and Krad and having that severed permanently instead of going dormant until the next generation. Basically Satoshi and Daisuke are not quite entirely human anymore. They aren't magic given form like Dark and Krad, but they have more magic than a normal human, even one who belongs to there families. their magic doesn't quite work like human magic, which is all ritual and chanting. for them it is will and intent and wings, and feathers that can be knives or explode. No energy blasts or dissolving into mist to get out of places like Dark in the world of the second hand of time.

(1) after the death of his stepfather and the sealing of the wings Satoshi had taken back his real name

(2) Its the place that used to be the lookout with the fountain that had the second hand of time


End file.
